Felix Felicis
by Under This Rain
Summary: Le felix Felicis, ou l'art de foirer son devoir de métamorphose a cause d'une potion ratée. Felix Felicis 2 Ou l'art de suivre son fils a cause d'une potion ratée HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

" P'tin…jura un blond, le nez sur un parchemin vierge. 'Fait chier ce devoir de Transfiguration. J'comprend rien…Puis coef. 7…Personne n'a inventer de sorts pour les réussir? Faut trouver quelque chose qui nous aide!

- Scorpius, arrête de râler, ça va pas te faire avancer. râla un brun avec des cheveux en bataille qui était en train de mordiller le bout de sa plume.

- Gna gna gna. Rétorqua le jeune homme en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil vert de la salle commune des serpentard.

-Magnifique répartie. De toute façon a moins de trouver une potion qui rend plus intelligent, on le foirera.

- Une potion qui rend plus intelligent ? Albus, t'es aller chercher ca où … Le serpentard fit une pause avant de s'exclamer: Mais attends, c'est ca !"

_Sans plus d'explication, il se leva et partit en courant de la salle commune, traversa tout un dédale de couloirs pour se rendre dans le bureau de son professeur de potion, qui lui servait également de parrain. Sans prendre la peine de frapper a la porte il entra en trombe dans la pièce et sans préambule lança, essoufflé:

" Blaise…J'ai…Absolument besoin…de ton aide…

- Euh…en quoi puis-je t'aider, Scorpius?

- J'ai besoin de… de felix felicis, pour deux personne.

- Hein? Mais pour quoi faire? Puis de toute façon, je n'ai qu'une fiole.

- Je peux pas te dire mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Au moins !

- S'il te plaiiiiit tonton chéri!

- On ne fayote pas !

- Ok, je laisse tomber les 'tonton chéri' mais donne moi la potion. Stôplaaaaiiiit !

- Non, surement pas !

- Donne la moi où je raconte a mon père les fantasme que tu as a son propos !

- Mais…Je…D'où tu sais…Qui t'as raconté des conneries pareilles?

- Toi. Un jour où tu avais abuser de FireWhisky…C'était pas beau a voir. Enfin bref, je peux l'avoir maintenant, ma potion.

- Ce que Mr Malfoy veux, Mr Malfoy l'obtient. Attends la deux minutes, je vais chercher la fiole."

_Le maitre de potion revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec ladite fiole. Le serpentard lui arracha presque des main et partit dans le sens inverse non sans lancer un 'merci tonton' avant de sortir du bureau. Il ne se stoppa qu'une fois devant la salle commune. Il décida de faire la surprise de son idée a Albus et bu le liquide doré avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il fut pris d'une énorme envie de sourire, et c'est tout heureux qu'il arriva près de son meilleurs amis.

" Scorp' tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre!" Demanda le serpentard en regardant suspicieusement son ami qui s'approchait, un énorme sourire flanqué sur le visage.

_ Sans prévenir personne, le blond attrapa la main de son ami, le fit se lever, faisant tombé son livre de métamorphose de ses genoux, puis partit en courant, le brun a sa suite. Il ne contrôlais plus ces gestes, la potion de chance le faisait pour lui. Il savait a peine où ils allaient mais il devait y aller, il le savait.

" Scorpiiiiuuuus ! Qu'est ce que tu fait, on va où ? Réponds Scorp' !

-T'inquiètes pas ! T'a confiance?

- Oui mais …Comment ca ce fait que tu est comme ca, puis pourquoi t'es comme ca ?

- J'ai prit du Felix Felicis. Et j'agis comme ca sous l'intuition de la potion…

Ai juste confiance."

_Ils coururent encore un moment et s'arrêtèrent seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir du troisième étage. Une porte apparu soudain devant eux et sans même comprendre pourquoi ladite porte était apparu toute seule ou même sans s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de découvrir la salle sur demande, le blond poussa son ami dedans.

_ L'intérieur était magnifique. Sur la gauche, s'étendait une grande bibliothèque, entouré de canapés et fauteuils verts et d'une cheminé dans laquelle crépitait un feu de bois. En face, il y avait une grande baie vitré, prolongée par un large balcon, offrant la magnifique vue d'un soleil couchant sur le lac, et le parc enneigé. On pouvait même voir, derrière la forêt interdite, quelques bout du chemin de fer qu'empruntait le Hogwarts Express. Sur la droite, trônait un grand lit a baldaquin, dans lequel pouvaient au moins dormir quatre personnes, recouvert de couvertures et coussins verts et argent. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un bureau et, a côté, on pouvait deviner une grande salle de bain, a travers une porte entrouverte.

"Wahou ! S'exclama le brun, Comment tu as fait ça? C'est magnifique !

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as vu, il y a plein de livres de transfiguration, on pourra finir notre devoir. C'est trop bien . S'extasia le fils Potter devant la grande bibliothèque. Puis, voyant que son ami ne répondait pas il continua. …Sco' ?"

_ Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer lentement vers son ami, une lueur qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu dans les yeux. Albus, lui, était plus qu'inquiet en voyant le blond comme ça.

" Qu'est ce que tu fait?demanda le serpentard, paniquant par la lente avancé de Scorpius.

- Je sais pas. Mais je le sens comme ça.

- Sco' ? "

_ Le blond était maintenant a quelques millimètres seulement du brun. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux verts de son compagnon puis pressa ses lèvres doucement contre les , choqué par ce geste, se figea mais quand le blond reposa ses lèvres, si douces, contre les siennes, il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Petit a petit, ces chastes baisers devinrent plus passionnés lorsque' Albus laissa la langue du bond jouer avec la sienne, alors ,tout s'accéléra. Leurs bouches se suçaient, se mordillaient, les dents s'entrechoquaient, les corps se serraient un peu plus, avide de contact, les mains exploraient chaque parcelles de peau et se perdaient dans leurs cheveux. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, se fut pour reprendre leurs souffle. Scorpius en profita pour pousser son ami - ou plutôt son amant ? Peu lui importait a ce moment- vers le lit. Albus tomba a la renverse et le blond se plaça sur lui, tout en continuant a l'embrasser. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son t-shirt pour lui enlever. le brun fit de même avec la chemise de Scorpuis , jugeant que ce n'était pas très égal. Il donna ensuite un coup de bassin, sur le côté faisant tombé le blond et prit le dessus sur lui. A l'aide de ses lèvres, il explora le torse de Scopius, s'attardant sur ses tétons, lui faisant pousser quelques gémissement étouffés. Le brun se délecta de ces sons puis remonta pour lui faire un suçons dans le cou. refusant d'être soumis, l'aristocrate fit rouler a nouveau son amant sur le dos et commença a tracer un chemin de baisés mouillés le long de son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la boucle de ceinture d' Albus. Il défit l'obstacle, lentement en faisant languir le brun sous lui puis fit glisser son pantalons, toujours très doucement, le long de ses cuisses bronzés et admira la vu qui s'offrait a lui.

"Tu est magnifique"

_ Son regard s'arrêta sur une bosse qui déformait le caleçon d'Albus. Il lui lança un regard carnassier avant de se jeter sur lui, d'enlever ledit caleçon et d'appliquer de lentes caresses sur la verge déjà bien durcie. Albus poussa un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma vite en gémissement de satisfaction. Les hanches du brun bougèrent, pressant les vas et viens du blond. Ce dernier, se délectant de l'impatience de son amant, fit glisser sa langue le long du sexe d'Albus avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Plus ses allers retours étaient rapides, plus les doigts du brun se crispaient dans ses cheveux, plus les muscles de son corps se contractaient sous le plaisir, plus ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce. Alors que ledit brun était au bord de la jouissance, le blond s'arrêta, ce qui fit grogner son amant de frustration. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a protester vivement, il vit que Scorpius enlevait son pantalon pour le jeter au loin. Il se figea, et ne prononça qu'un seul mot:

"PAPA ?"

_ Le fils Malfoy eut un air ahuri avant de baisser son regard en direction de son caleçon, rouge et doré, orné de tête d'Harry potter souriant.

" Oh merde, je l'avait oublier celui là… Pardon …

- T'as des calbut avec mon père dessus? O_o'

- Bah euh …Tout les autres étaient sales et j'en avait pas d'autre et j'avais pas prévu que… Faut que je touche de mots a Blaise a propos de sa potion de chance…mon cul ouais.

- t'as quand même un calbut avec mon père dessus!

- c'est mon père qui me l'a offert pour noêl, il l'a acheter au Fan Club Harry Potter Officiel.

- TON PERE EST FAN DE MON PERE?

- Euh …Bah…Bref, j'enlève tout ca …on en était où ? reprit innocemment le blond en enlevant le bout de tissu"

_ Après c'être débarrassé du sous vêtement, Scorpius reprit possession des lèvres d'Albus, puis commença a le préparer. Il introduit un doigt en lui, attendit que le brun s'habitue a lui, puis réitéra avec un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Une fois qu'Albus se fut détendu et que la gène fut remplacer par le plaisir, il commença des mouvements de va et viens. Mais, alors que le serpenard commençait a beaucoup apprecie, le blond retira ses doigts.

" T'as decidé de tout arrêter a chaque fois que je suis prêt a venir ou quoi ?" Rala le jeune homme.

_ le blond souris avant de s''introduire en lui. Albus gémis de douleur. Une fois qu'il fut habituer, Scorpius commença a bouger, le faisant crier. les deux jeunes hommes se perdirent dans les limbes du plasir, en demandant toujours plus, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, ne contrôlant plus rien. Albus vint le premier, se rependant entre leurs deux corps emboités, suivit de près par Scorpius. Le blond se retira, jeta un sort de nettoyante avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son amant, et de s'endormir dans ses bras.

_Le lendemain matin, ce fut les doux rayons du soleil chauffant sa peau qui réveilla Scorpius. Il se tourna et posa un baisé sur la joue d'Albus qui se réveilla a son tour sous ce contact. Il sourit a son mat avant de resserrer un peu plus sa prise sur ses hanches. Soudain, le blond sursauta.

" Meeeerde, Il est deja 7H55. On va être a la bourre pour le cours de transfiguration! Bordel, le devoir! C'est quoi cette potion qu'il m'a filer Blaise, faut que je lui en touche deux mots! J'suis censé être chanceux pendant 24H et le seul truc bien qui me soit arriver c'est toi ! En plus, ca fait même pas 24H…Je devrait encore avoir de la chance là ! Bref, Faut qu'on se grouille!

- Tu crois vraiment que ca vaux la peine qu'on y aille? On est deja dans la merde de toutes manières.

- mouais, t'as raison.

- j'ai toujours raison! "

_ les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés depuis la veille. Sansa doute par peur de la réaction de l'autre. Ou simplement par peur de briser un rêve. C'est pour cela qu'Albus se ravisa lorsqu'il voulut gouter aux lèvres de Scorpius. le blond le remarqua et prit alors la parole.

" Qu'est ce qu"on fait, a propos de…de nous deux?

- Je ne sais pas…t'en penses quoi toi ?

- J'suis bien avec toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Et bah je crois qu'on a la réponse."

_ Sur ces mots, le blond plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant pour un long baisé passionné. Ils traînèrent un peu au lit puis, se disant qu'il ne fallait quand même pas trop abuser, partirent se doucher et se préparer. Quand il sortirent de la salle sur demande, il était 10H. La vie était bien faite, car, a cette heure là, ils aient potion. La leçon se passa normalement, cependant, Scorpius resta a la fin pour parler avec son parrain.

" Tonton, tu es sur de ta potion que tu m'as donner hier, elle m'a paru bizarre…

- Comment ca ? Tu doute de mes talents?

- Bah je n'ai pas tellement eu de chance. Même de la malchance et en plus ca fait même pas 24H et il n'y a plus d'effets.

- Euh…Bah… C'est une potion compliquer a réaliser…Puis ca dépends de la provenance des ingrédient…Peut être de la lune aussi … Tenta Blaise.

- Mis oui, mais oui…Tu te rend compte que tu aurais pu me tuer?

- Rah …Nan mais tu n'as pas a discuter je suis ton prof, toi l'élève alors maintenant, arrête de critiquer mes donc naturels pour la potion et sort de là. Tout de suite! "

_ Le blond sortit des cachots, embrassa Albus et sourit. IL n'avait peut être pas fait son devoir, mais il avait gagner quelque chose de bien mieux !

* * *

><p>Voila voiila, un petit OS partit d'un grand delire...je sais pas ce qu'il vaux mais je l'ai surtout ecrit pour le fun et je me suis d'ailleurs bien amusé, j'espere qu'il vous plaira aussi . En plus, c'est mon premier ASPSM :)

ps: pardon pour les fautes '


	2. Chapter 2

" ? Le son de la douce voix d'Harry raisonna dans toute la maison des Potter et l'intéressé tomba de sa chaise.

- Nan, papa, t'énerve pas, reste calme, rassis toi, respire. Tenta Albus Severus

- Rester calme, rester calme ? Comment veut tu que je reste calme alors que tu viens de m'annoncer que tu va te marier avec le fils Malfoy ? S'emporta le père en se frottant la tête sur laquelle une bosse apparaissait déjà.

- Il s'appel Scorpius papa…Pourquoi tu le prends pas bien comme maman l'a fait?

- Je m'en contre fou de comment il s'appel. Ca reste un Malfoy. Tu ne te marieras pas avec lui, il en est hors de question! Et puis c'est justement par ce que ta mère et moi avons des point due vue différent qu'on a divorcé. Puis change pas de sujet! Tu te rends compte du déshonneur pour la famille. Déjà que tu ailles à serpentard, bon voila j'ai rien dit mais là, ça passe pas!

- Mais papa, c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu t'en fichais dans quelle maison j'allais!

- Par ce que j'étais persuadé que tu allais aller a Griffondor! Non mais tu te rends compte un Malfoy!"

_ Alors qu'Harry répétait incessamment cette phrase, ne se remettant pas du choc, Lily essaya de remonter le moral de son frère.

" Faut voir le bon coté des choses, au moins papa n'a aucun problème sur le fait que ce soit un garçon !

- T'en fait pas, ca va venir une fois que le choc 'Malfoy' sera passé…murmura-t-il a l'oreille de sa sœur, résigné.

- Tu te rends compte Albus, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais? C'est une blague!"

_ Son visage s'éclaira soudain et un énorme sourire barra son visage.

" Albuuuuuuus, tu es très fort! J'ai totalement marché, c'était très bien vu ! Ta blague es magnifique, magnifique !"

_ Harry se roula par terre, mort de rire, une main sur les cote tandis que l'autre tapait le sol.

"Papa…C'est pas une blague." Annonça calmement Albus

_ Le père de famille s'arrêta instantanément, regarda une seconde son enfant avant de tombé dans les pommes.

_Le mariage des deux amants fut vite arrivés. Il avait été préparé très consciencieusement et avait nécessité une organisation de malade. Des décorations avaient été disposés un peu partout dans une immense salle des fêtes, le meilleur traiteur magique avait été choisis, les plus prestigieux vins, champagne et alcools avaient été commandé. On peu dire que les futurs avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands. Ils étaient même allé jusqu'à mettre du Félix felicis (préparé par Mônsieur Blaise Zabini lui même!) dans les apéritifs pour rappeler leur mise en couple. Albus et Scorpius, en plus de préparer tout ceci, avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour que leurs pères respectifs viennent à leur mariage. Draco avait aussi mal pris la nouvelle que son homologue et tous deux avaient refusé de venir à la cérémonie.

_ A grand renfort de chantages et d'autres moyens douteux, les deux fils avaient réussis à les convaincre. Cependant, les deux intéressés mettaient beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup de mauvaise foi. Après que chacun des deux pères ai joué son rôle, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bar, duquel ils ne se décollèrent pas de la soirée.

" C'est horrible, hein! lança Harry à Draco.

- Ouais, c'est une ignominie. Acquiesça le brun.

- Buvons pour oublier ce désastre. Barman, une vodka.

- Deux.

- Très bien mais je dois vous prévenir, il y a du Félix Felicis dans toutes les boissons du bar et du buffet.

- M'en fou, j'veux boire! Puis avec cette chance peut être que le mariage sera annulé.

- Alors, tu nous sert!"

_ le barman se dépêcha et servit les verres aux deux pères. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Puis il arrêta de compter, leur laissant deux bouteilles sur le comptoir.

"Nan mais Malfoy, tu te rends compte? Ton fils, et …et mon fils, ensemble! demanda Harry, plus qu'entamé, au blond, dans un état similaire au sien.

- Z'est horrible.

- Pour une fois, on est d'accord!

- Pour une fois, tu as réfléchis et tu as vu que mon opinion était la bonne!

- Non, z'est pas vrai, tu as jamais eu raizon!

- Donc tu admets que là tu a tord puisque z'ai tord!

- Bah euh…non, j'ai raison, nos fils ne doivent pas se marier!

- Donc j'ai raison.

- Non!

- Donc j'ai tord!

- Oui.

- Donc…tu as tord, mais tu as aussi raison puisque j'ai raison.

- Tu m'embrouilles le cerveau la!

- Malfoy tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre!" Demanda le griffondor en regardant suspicieusement son ennemi qui s'approchait, un énorme sourire flanqué sur le visage.

_Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il attrapa seulement la main de Harry, et se mit à courir, le brun à sa suite. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il arriva dans un coin sombre qu'il s'arrêta et plaqua l'ancien griffondor contre un mur, prenant garde à placer ses bras de telle manière qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

"Euh…Malfoy ?"

_ Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Draco colla ses lèvres sur celles du brun, forçant le passage pour atteindre sa langue. Ils commencèrent alors une longue lutte. Ils se séparèrent seulement pour reprendre leurs souffles.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que les hommes en costard me faisaient craquer ?"

_ Apres cette réplique le serpentard reprit le baiser tout en commençant à déboutonner la chemise du griffondor. Il en profita pour laisser trainer ses mains sur le torse de sa Némésis. Il se débâtit un moment mais n'arriva pas à défaire tous les boutons du brun. Il arrêta alors de l'embrasser, se décala de quelques pas et prononça " Accio Chemise, et pantalon de Harry." Les vêtements atterrirent dans sa main, laissant Harry avec seulement son caleçon, sa cravate et ses chaussettes. Il prononça également la formule pour enlever les dites chaussettes. Il saisit alors la cravate du brun pour le faire approcher et reprit la ou il s'était arrêter, ses mains se baladant plus librement sur son corps. Le griffondor, déshabilla également son amant et découvrit son corps parfait. Cependant, un petit détail le fit tiquer.

"MOIIIIIII?

- Quoi toi ?"

_ Le Père Malfoy baisa son regard vers son caleçon, rouge et or, orné e tête d'Harry Potter souriant.

" Ho merde, je l'avais zappé celui la…

- T'as un Calbut avec moi dessus ?

- c'est mon Fils qui me l'a offert pour noël, il l'a acheté au Fan Club Harry Potter Officiel.

- TON FILS EST FAN DE MOI?

- Euh …Bah…Bref, j'enlève tout ca …on en était où ? reprit innocemment le blond en enlevant le bout de tissu".

_ Le lendemain matin, ce fut des voix qui réveillèrent les pères qui furent frappés tout deux par un horrible mal de crâne.

" Il c'est vraiment passé ce que je pense qu'il c'est passé ou c'est juste que ca en a l'air mais qu'il y a une autre explication? demanda une première voix

- J'espère qu'il y a une autre explication…Répliqua la seconde voix.

- Qui ose réveiller un Malfoy?

- C'est moi papa. Euh…Ah et maintenant que tu es réveillé…tu voudrais bien te…hrm…rhabiller s'il te plait. Ca éviterai de ma choquer plus longtemps et comme ca je pourrai te parler en face...

- Pareil pour toi papa…

- Grmlgrml Albus, laisse-moi tranquiiiil !

- Non! J'aimerai bien une explication à ça s'il vous plait…"

_ A ce moment la, Draco et Harry ouvrirent les yeux pour découvrirent leurs deux corps nus et enlacés. Ils crièrent a plein poumons, s'éloignant le plus l'un de l'autre non sans avoir récupérer leurs caleçons avant.

" Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? demandèrent les deux pères paniqués.

- On vous le demande justement…

- Tu vois Albus, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de mettre du Félix felicis fait par Blaise… "


End file.
